


Desert Song

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2014 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bandom_meme, Danger Days AU, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hates sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Hey everyone, So I had so much fun doing Bandom that I decided to give another one a try. It is weird doing these on my own without beta help, but it is exciting too! ^-^
> 
> Sorry, the title has nothing to do with the song itself, just seemed appropriate for the prompt given. ^0^
> 
> The premise is simple; Gerard hates sand and Poison makes him realize it is not all bad.
> 
> Round 47: Free For All~ Prompt: (Gerard/Party Poison)
> 
> Kissing in the desert is different
> 
> Inspiration goes to _***akamine_chan***_ for her Sharpest Lives series. She also inspired two chapters in another fic of mine, **Darling**. I just love her DD language and her smart ass! Gerard. ^0^

Gerard did not like the desert. It was hot and made his clothing stick to his body and made him uncomfortable. He especially did not like sand. Sand gets in everything. It gets in your boots as you walk through it. It gets in your pockets no matter how tight your jeans are. It gets in your shirt no matter whether your jacket is zippered or not. It gets in your eyelashes, even with sunglasses on and it gets on your lips even when they are covered with a bandana. No, Gerard never liked sand…that is until he met Poison. Poison was everything Gerard was not. He was vibrant and alive. He smiled and laughed and made him blush like a girl. Gerard was still in shock the day after Poison had asked him to take a drive with him. Out of all the boys and girls who were panting to go with him, he chose Gerard. Gerard never understood and questioned it the first, second, third, and even fifth date that they had. Could it really be called dating? Gerard knew that Poison saw other kids, so why was he any different? Slowly though he began to notice that Poison sought him out more. He would turn down other kids to go out with Gerard. Gerard even started to gain the courage to ask Poison to do something with him. This made Poison smile and earned Gerard his first real kiss. For Gerard this was the true test of how he felt about sand. The first time they kissed all Gerard could taste was sand. It was gritty and pushed its way between his teeth as Poison’s tongue invaded his mouth. His first reaction was to cough and spit and listen to Poison’s reaction of laughter. 

“Sorry there, sugarbaby, I should have warned you, I carry the desert with me wherever I go.”

“*cough* Noted.*sputter*”

The second time Gerard was ready for it. He waited for it and it was much easier to handle. This time he just needed a quick drink of water, but did not spit. Poison just smiled at him when he took the glass back.

“Better, Doll?”

“Candy floss.”

After that the kisses got easier, but Gerard still despised the sand. He never asked, but he secretly wondered if he could get Poison to wipe off his lips or take a drink before he kissed him. He was afraid that he would insult him though and that he would drop Gerard. That thought made his heart sink. He hated that he was getting so attached to the enigmatic older man. This dangerous Killjoy that was wanted by the authorities, but for all the wrong reasons Gerard thought. Still Poison could see Gerard’s body language after each kiss or when his gloved hand brushed against Gerard’s rarely exposed skin.

“You really don’t like sand do you?”

“I uh, no not really.”

Gerard was expecting Poison to get angry at him, but instead he just smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Sand can be fun you know.”

He licked the shell of Gerard’s ear and made him shudder.

“H-H-How?”

“You’ll see, Doll, one day I will show you.”

Nothing else was said about it and Poison took a drink before he kissed Gerard this time. Gerard pushed into the kiss and was enjoying it, but honestly, he did notice that the sand was missing. Poison pulled away and looked at Gerard.

“Huh.”

Gerard looked at Poison, but he said nothing else and finished his drink.

A week later they were making out hot and heavy against the driver’s side of the Trans Am. This was a first for Gerard in their ‘relationship?’, but he was not going to complain. Poison had him pinned and a thigh pushed between his legs that he was shamelessly rutting against.

“You like that, Doll?”

“Uh, yeah, fuck yeah.”

“Want more?”

“Yes.”

“Beg me.”

“Fuck, please, Poison, I need it.”

“Such a good girl.”

Poison sank to the floor. He quickly worked Gerard’s dirty jeans open and Gerard experienced the grittiness in a new place as the sand caught on Poison’s lips worked its way down his shaft as they slowly made their way down. The friction was a new sensation that just heighted everything else, like that they could be caught out in the open at any moment. Suddenly he felt sand being slowly trickled onto his cock as Poison fisted his shaft keeping his mouth only at the head. The contrasting feeling of his soft mouth and the rough sand sent his senses into overload. He reached out and gripped Poison’s hair just to have an anchor. He could feel Poison smirking around his cock, but he did not stop. Instead he sped up his motions and placed his other hand against Gerard’s hip so that he could not move. Gerard had tears streaming down his face. He wanted to buck his hips so badly.

“Ah ah ah, Poison…”

“You gonna cum for me, Doll? Cum with all the sand spread all over your cock while I grind it in?”

“Fuck, yes!”

Poison went back to the head and tongued the slit a bit and that was it. Gerard lost it and pulled tightly on Poison’s hair as he came to the point that his legs gave out and he slumped down pulling himself out of Poison’s mouth and cumming on the ground. Poison sat back on his knees, still completely clothed as Gerard collected more sand on his bare ass. He looked up at Poison who was giving him a Cheshire cat grin and weakly smiled back.

“I like sand.”

Poison chuckled and leaned in to kiss him.

“I knew you would, sugarbaby, I knew you would.”


End file.
